1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buildings and more specifically to a structural concrete panel, which may be used to create floors, walls and ceilings in construction of a building.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a structural concrete panel.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a structural concrete panel, which may be attached to adjacent structural concrete panels to create floors, walls and ceilings in construction of a building.